Winds
by surfermonkey95
Summary: Post-Fang... Fang goes to the cliff to look for Max, but where is she? And whats wrong with the rest of the flock? Kinda sad, but gets better...


This is my second story! Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

The wind was to my back as I flew to the park. I didn't know what else to do. I mean, Fang just left. So I decided to go to the park where we used to go to as a flock when we lived in the old house in Colorado. The flock knew where I was, I wasn't going to leave them. As I landed at a nearby Burger King. I looked around and folded my wings, I got out my wallet from my book bag and walked in. I did a quick 360 before I walked to the counter. The boy behind the counter looked at me and gave me a crooked smile.

I smiled back as I ordered my food,"I'd like 2 whoppers, a large order of fries, one large onion rings and a number 3," he stared at me like I was an angry mob with pitchforks and torches after Frankenstein. Which I wasn't. I was an angry Max after her ex-best friend/ boyfriend. Big difference.

I waited ten minutes to get my food. I smiled at the guy at the cashier and stuffed the food in my bag. Then I grabbed my cup and filled It with Dr. Pepper. Yes, I'm a pepper. When it was filled I walked out the door and walked down the street to eat my lunch at the park. I smiled up at the sun, the warm yellowness shining down on me. I closed my eyes for a second. Just a second, and a second can be a long time in my life. Or the last time of my life. All I remember is three loud noises, like gunshots, then pain in my head, neck and heart. So long for not leaving the flock like Fang did.

* * *

20 years later

* * *

Fang's Pov

I looked down at the cave, as I flew in. I had left my new flock at New York to finally see her again. This was going to be great. I imagined it in my head a lot. Flying down, seeing Max and running to her. Or maybe I'd hide and come out of the shadows, like I did when the flock split the first time. Ether way, I was exited to see my Max again. As I flew down to the cave I saw the flock already there. Their faces worn and older, sadder. I looked at all of them, counting heads. 4. There are only 4 of them there. I saw Angle, 27 now, and she looked at me as tears filled both our eyes.

"She died 20 years ago. 3 months after you left, looking for you. We went looking for her, but she was gone," I couldn't hold it. I waited 20 years. I almost broke so many times to see her. But I didn't. Now she was gone, faster than I could think that she was going to accept me back. I sobbed and fell to the floor.

* * *

Iggy's Pov

I hate Fang right now, I really do. He used to be my best friend, would help me with my blindness when he thought I wasn't listening. But now all he could do was cry because Max was dead. We had known for years. 20 to be exact. And it was his fault, if he hadn't left, Max wouldn't have gone looking for him and she wouldn't have died. He should be apologizing to us for leaving, for hurting our family. But now it was over. I moved in with Ella a few years ago, after we got married. Nudge and the Gasman went and started their own flock. They now have a little boy named Mocha. I know, weird name. Anyways, Angle is leading her own flock now, trying to complete Max's mission. The only reason we are together is to see Fang and break the news.

"And your sure?" he was such a wimp!

"I went looking for her myself. I heard and smelled nothing. We listened to the news, talked to the last people to see her. They say she was shot 3 times, and a helicopter came and took her away. End of story," there see what he makes of that.

"What kind of helicopter?" WHAT! He was intrigued!

"A medical helicopter thing," why did he want to know so bad?

"Why would a medical copter come if she was dead, then not look for you guys, they would have seen her wings!" Oh. Traitor had a point.

Angle and Gazzy looked at Fang, then at me before Angle explained, "I see her. She is with a little girl. But I see her with us to." Oh yeah, bet Fang didn't know Angle could see the future now to.

"What does she mean by that?" I glared at him, or his general direction.

"I can see the future."

"Oh," haha! Finally! He is stumped! 

_"Stop it Iggy! We just got him back. I think if he's right, then we should all join together to look for Max,_" dang you Angle! And what do you mean by all...?

_"All of us!"_

That might not turn out so well...


End file.
